Cars 2
''Cars 2 ''is a 2011 American computer-animated comedy film directed by John Lasseter and produced by Denise Ream. It is a sequel to 2006's Cars and was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film was released on June 24, 2011. A sequel, Cars 3, was released on June 16, 2017. Plot Anthropomorphic car spy Finn McMissile infiltrates an oil reserve owned by a group of lemon cars, headed by Professor Zundapp. After being discovered, Finn is forced to flee. He escapes, but is believed to be dead by Zundapp. Meanwhile, four-time Piston Cup champion Lightning McQueen arrives at Radiator Springs, where he reunites with his girlfriend Sally Carrera and best friend Mater. McQueen and Mater depart to Tokyo, Japan, to take part in the World Grand Prix, announced by green power advocate Sir Miles Axlerod, to promote his new biofuel, Allinol. McQueen is challenged by race car Francesco Bernoulli to race at the World Grand Prix. Professor Zundapp and his boss scheme to secure oil profits by using a disguised weapon to ignite Allinol fuel. McMissile and his partner, Holley Shiftwell, meet spy car Rod "Torque" Redline at the World Grand Prix promotional event to gain information on Zundapp's boss. However, Torque is ambushed by the lemons and captured, but not before he passes the information to Mater, causing McMissile and Shiftwell to mistake Mater as their contact. Zundapp tortures Torque and then kills him by igniting the Allinol fuel via a high electromagnetic pulse. Zundapp then realizes that the information has been passed to Mater. During the initial race, Mater evades the lemons with assistance with McMissile and Shiftwell. However, due to bad advice from Mater, McQueen loses the race. During the race, Zundapp uses the weapon on several of the racing cars using Allinol, causing them to crash. McMissile drafts Mater into helping stop Zundapp. After a confrontation with the lemons, Mater, McMissile and Shiftwell board Siddeley and travel to Paris, France, where they meet McMissile's friend Tomber. Having earlier discovered a picture of a British engine located in a tracking device, they question Tomber on the identity. Tomber reveals that the engine was a frequent customer, but they never met in person. He also realizes that the lemons are disgraced cars. Tomber reveals to the three that the lemons are holding a secret meeting at Porto Corsa, Italy. Mater infiltrates the meeting at Italy, discovering the lemon's plot. The lemons use their weapon on several other cars at the World Grand Prix race, causing a massive pile-up. In response, Axlerod suspends Allinol for the next race, but McQueen nevertheless continues using it, leading the lemons to plot to kill him. Mater, McMissile, and Shiftwell are captured by the lemons and imprisoned in Big Bentley's tower. The lemons then use the weapon on McQueen, but it has no effect on him. Mater escapes, along with McMissile and Shiftwell, but they discover that a bomb has been placed in Mater's air filter. Mater and McQueen flee out of Zundapp's remote control detonator range. The lemons attack Mater and McQueen, but they are subdued by the Radiator Falls residents. Mater realizes Axlerod to be the true mastermind of the plot and confronts him. Mater traps Axlerod next to him, and, realizing that he will be caught in the bomb's explosion, Axlerod deactivates it. Axlerod, Zundapp, and the lemons are arrested while Mater is honored for his actions. Mater and McQueen return to Radiator Falls, where they race against the other race cars. One of McQueen's friends, Fillmore, reveals to McQueen that his friend Sarge replaced McQueen's Allinol with organic fuel. McMissile and Shiftwell leave for another spy mission, but Mater asks Shiftwell for a date when she returns, which she gladly accepts. Mater then uses the rockets he gained earlier and takes part in the race. Cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater. *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen. *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile. *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell. *Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod. *John Turturro as Fransesco Bernoulli. *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger. *Joe Mantegna as Grem. *Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp. *Peter Jacobson as Acer. *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera. *Darell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip. *Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino. *David Hobbs as David Hobbscap. *Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado. Category:Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Action films Category:Comedy films Category:Spy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:Sequels Category:G-rated films Category:Adventure films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2011 films